


The big reveal

by CrystalNavy



Series: OP on Crack [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Who knew that the OP-verse has a gender-flipped Inigo Montoya?Inspired by a post on a forum.





	The big reveal

Everything was fine. The day began just like any other.

Then, in a single moment, the whole world of one Akainu Sakazuki was turned upside down. 

The coffee he had taken to drinking every morning to keep himself awake and alert, was spiked with liberal dose of arsenic. He didn't know who put it there or why. He was in the middle of working, when he felt pain in his stomach. He called the medical personnel, but by the time they had arrived, it was too late. All they could do is make his last days on this earth comfortable.

After they did so, they left, and Akainu was left alone to enjoy the rest of his life. 

That was why he was suprised when the door opened once more. A young girl stepped inside, her kimono tightly wrapped around herself.

She sat on the foot of his bed and watched the dying man with a small smile.

"Why are you here?" Akainu rasped

"Because." she said "I didn't know the truth until recently, and hence, didn't have the chance to do this before today."

Akainu stared at her blankly.

"My name is O-Tama." she declared with a sad smile "You killed my father. Prepare to die."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine?


End file.
